


Mistress

by SpookShowScreamQueen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookShowScreamQueen/pseuds/SpookShowScreamQueen
Summary: Inaugural post. 3 year old smutfic of a Domme Katarina taking out her frustrations written for a friend. All criticism welcome.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mistress

The room was warm, but the stone wall against her back caused goose-pimples to rise and a shiver to run through her body. It was dark in this far corner, but the brazier in the opposite corner gave just enough light that the bottom of the sta irs and a long wooden table were visible. The table was covered in a rather dirty sheet, but the vague outline of a multitude of objects was pretty obvious. It drew a breath from the girl, the slight movement was enough to cause the ache in her shoulders t o come to the fore once more, reminding her of the cold manacles on the wall, holding her arms above her head. It seemed as though the manacles had been placed with the belief that they would be used on taller captives. It left almost all her weight on her arms and shoulders, her toes barely brushing the floor.

It was hard to tell how long she'd been in this position, there had been a few moments where a voice or two had been heard from the top of the stairs, muffled by a heavy wooden door. They were distinct though. Two, possibly three, females and a male had been by. There may have been more, but exhaustion had taken over enough to cause her to pass out for at least a few hours, that much she knew from how the brazier had lost some of its  strength . It could have been a day or half of one. All she knew, was that she had started the day by attending the Lady's room only to be accused of stealing and dragged by the hair down the stairs. She hadn't touched that for which she had no need, moved, but never taken. But there had been no time to explain that. The red-headed woman had a fire in her eyes as she place d the girl in cuffs, using one of the daggers on her hip to undress her. That was as far as it had gotten before a male voice called out from the top of the stairs, Lady Katarina almost growling in frustration then turning, heading up the stairs.

****************************

A dangerous storm of a woman, Katarina slammed the wooden door behind her, the tapestry that hid the entrance, falling back into pl ace. That storm was almost directed at Talon, the young man sat on the dresser, one foot perched on the chair before it. He had a grin on his face as he spun the tip of  _ her _ dagger into the wood of the dresser, small shavings gathering around the steel. He  had seen the exchange, or at least, he had heard the scream of 'thief!' and arrived in time to see her drag a sweet, blonde servant into the 'secret' dungeon beneath her room. There was a moment of confusion as he waved off the soldiers that wandered the D u Couteau home but they left without argument.

“That poor girl didn't take a thing from you, but you're going to accuse her anyway. You truly are sadistic, my friend. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we do have a meeting to be at, and I'm sure you would  hate to miss it.”

He smiled as he said it, laying the dagger down on the now ruined dresser. Talon only meant it in the best of ways, he would have done the same thing, he had done the same thing, many times. The poor girls never left in the same conditi on. But the ass was also smug to a point that made her want to stab him, knowing that her fun would have to wait. Katarina shook her head, an exasperated sigh leaving her as she walked to him, reaching for the dagger and sheathing it.

“You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Come, I want to deal with all this political bullshit as quickly as possible.”

With that, she strode out of the room and into the corridor, the tempest of black leather and red hair blowing through the building. Talon almost pitied  those that found themselves in her way. If he had a heart, he would have pitied the girl that was trapped below. He didn't however, and only grinned at the things he could only ever imagine would take place later that day.

*************************** **

The sudden bang from wood hitting stone roused the young woman from her daze. She had slowly been drifting, her arms and hands growing numb from the weight being placed on them. A glow on the walls accompanied the heavy footfall that came down the stai rs and her heart picked up pace. She thought of how she would plead and beg for mercy, though she had no idea why she ad been falsely accused. If she gave the Lady what she wanted, then maybe she would be able to leave, if only she knew what it was that sh e wanted. The light reached the bottom of the stairs, a candelabra illuminating the crimson hair and almost terrifying expression. The storm clouds had gathered, seeming intent on unleashing the full force of her fury in this room.

Katarina wasn't so much angry as frustrated. Hours had gone by, almost the full day in which she had to deal with 'formalities' and listening to pompous assholes talk about strategies and battle plans. The so-called finest that Noxus had to offer and yet the only one she could t olerate for any length of time was Talon, and even he had tried her patience. Every moment he found spare he dedicated to reminding her of what she was missing out on by being at that meeting, reminding her of the fun she was missing. Her jaw clenched as s he walked around the room, taking a candle from the candelabra to light the sconces that were scattered along the walls, filling the room with light and allowing her to get a good look at the prize she'd gotten herself. Standing still for a moment, she til ted her head, appraising the girl, her green eyes taking in every inch of bared flesh. It had taken a while to catch the girl alone long enough to bring her down to this private dungeon, watching her go about chores on a daily basis throughout the house, b ut there had always been someone with her. She wasn't so lucky on this day, and for that, Katarina was grateful. Now she had a way to vent her almost endless frustration at the day's events.

The corner of her lips lifted in a smirk as she turned to the long table that ran almost the entire length of the side wall, a hand reaching out and gripping the white sheet, tearing it back and letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. The sound of chain link moving behind her caused a full smile to form and she placed the candelabra on  a empty space. She would give the girl a few moments to take in the sight as she worked on stoking and refuelling the brazier, the room had become somewhat chilly, and that didn't work for her. As she worked, she could hear the movements becoming stronger and the start of soft whimpers and heavy breathing, any moment now, the girl would start begging, insisting she had done nothing, then the fun would truly beg in .

Looking up at her wrists, a tear ran down the left cheek of the girl  and she gave up her struggles relatively quickly. She was a logical being, shoving her fear far enough down to allow her to rationalise that struggling wasn't going to help her as it hadn't when she was first placed in the cuffs and would only cause her mo re pain. Beyond that, there was no point in begging, she knew she had done nothing wrong and she let her head fall forward, she was here until the woman decided otherwise. The instruments on the table had shaken her to her core, whips, chains and knives am ong things she had never seen before, but all she did was silently pray to the gods that she would be allowed to live.

Katarina waited forever it felt like, her patience wearing thin. Her hands clenching into fists, she spun on her heel and dashed to the  girl on her wall, pulling a dagger from her hip. The girl's head lifted instantly as the cold steel was pressed to her throat, but she didn't waver, biting her lip as Katarina stared her in the eyes. The almost entire lack of reaction was driving the red-h ead mad, she wanted the sobs and the cries, needed it almost and this stupid servant girl was giving her nothing.

“A single tear, no begging, no struggling. You should be screaming for me to send you to the jails, they are far kinder to thieves than I am, little bitch.”

The blade was pressed tighter, her left hand reaching and grabbing at the girl's breast, fingers curled and nails digging in hard. It wasn't how she wanted to begin, but the cry of pain she elicited as she twisted slightly wasn't a bad sta rt.

“I-I did nothing wrong, but you want me down here for your own reasons. Begging for mercy would not help me.”

The girl's voice was slightly raspy from her dry throat and her expression was almost blank, as if she had reached some peaceful acceptance of her fate. Lifting one finely arched eyebrow, Katarina hid her surprise relatively well. Of the half dozen girls Katarina had taken her anger out on, this one was the most intelligent. It was different, and she filled with ideas and possibilities at the thought of not becoming bored of the crying and screaming after only a day or two. Pulling away sharply, she threw her dagger and it lodged itself in the wood of the table, the sound causing the girl to jump at the abruptness of it and Katarina began to p ace the room in a leisurely fashion as she spoke.

“I like you. You interesting, intelligent and you work hard. I would know, I've been watching you. So, I'm going to offer you an opportunity, one that may benefit us both, so long as you can hold my intere st.”

The girl's face finally began to show something, intrigue or hope, Katarina couldn't be sure whether it was one or both, but it was something to work from and she moved forward, reaching up and running her fingers lightly over the girl's body.

“Yo u will entertain me, serve me, and you will enjoy it or learn to. You'll be safe and alive, you will have your needs seen to, but ultimately, your mission, will be to please me. I will definitely hurt you. I will cause you pain and I will humiliate you. I  will degrade you and I will tear you apart in ways that do not involve dismemberment. What do you say?”

Her stomach jumped at the idea of being caused pain, tied in knots as she was told she would be humiliated and degraded, but the girl somehow knew it w ould happen whether she accepted or not. It was clear that that was Katarina's goal, what she wanted to happen and it would with or without her consent, and she had an inkling that without, would be worse. She licked at her dry lips, her body twitching sli ghtly each time her Lady's fingers brushed over some ticklish area, the gentle caress a sharp contrast to the terrifying words and harsh demeanour of the woman. It was the first bit of softness she'd felt all day and it was a welcome reprieve and gave her  the moment of strength to nod.

“I accept.”

The small yet clear response amused Katarina and she sealed the deal with a slap to the girl's left breast, drawing out a gasp. She now had a pet that would willingly take all she could give, something to experiment on, to toy with. No more random girls who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Oh , it was all so exciting, the plans she had, but today, she would start small and work her way up. The girl had things to learn if she was to keep her place of honour, the basics were essential.

“It's 'I accept, Mistress'. Do you understand? Any and all sentences that leave your pretty little mouth will end with that word.”

The girl's chance to answer was cut short by her falling to the floor on her hands and knees, the manacles dangling from the wall and open. Katarina stepped back as the girl got her bearings, walking to the table and reaching for a leather strap. “You will always kneel unless told otherwise, head up, eyes to the floor and hands behind your back.”

The girl was quick to catch on, she noted as she strode across the room, the mousey blonde hair tossed back over the shoulders as she moved into the position. She could see from how the shoulders were hunched slightly that t he day of hanging had taken it's toll, but it would lessen.

“Yes, Mistress.”

The sound was like music to Katarina's ears and she paused briefly to savour it, the girl was truly beautiful, her submission made her more so. She reached and wrapped the studded leather around the girl's neck, buckling it at the back, the D-ring of the hound collar set at the front. Hooking a finger through it, she guided the girl to her feet and over to the side of the room opposite to her table of tricks. The girl moved silently yet slightly unsteadily behind and dared a brief glance upwards. There were a multitude of apparatus leaned against the wall, but she had been led to a horizontal, narrow table. Not wide enough to be of any practical use that she could see, soft leather covered the top and it tapered in from the base.

“You will bring this to the centre of the room and lay your upper body along it, your hands will hold the supports on either side and you will not let go.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The response would become  automatic in time, but Katarina couldn't help but wish the girl would slip up, if only to give her a reason to really hurt her. The effort the girl put in was rather endearing and she resolved to go about her plans as they were. She waited by the table, wa tching intently as the girl followed her instructions. She looked delicious bent over the wooden horse, the blooming red of her cheeks at the vulnerable position. The woman picked up a cane and slipped it into her boot, a flogger was placed in the empty sh eath at her waist then she walked up behind the girl.

The footsteps told the girl where her new Mistress was, glad for the long hair that hid her face as she blushed deeply, biting her lip at being so exposed to someone. She flinched when she felt hands o n her buttocks, expecting something worse than a gentle touch, but she was conflicted as to whether she would prefer the pain, or the pleasant kneading of her flesh by slender fingers. The sensation was new and it lulled her into relaxing, her exhaustion f rom the day catching up once more and she gave into it. Her shoulders loosened slightly and her breasts were trapped between her body and the horse as she let her weight fall onto it entirely.

Katarina watched the signs closely, choosing carefully when t o lift a hand and bring it down hard on the pliable flesh. When she finally did so, she laughed at the surprise from the girl, the body tensing once more, the few moments of peace shattered by the sting. The hand-print was forming well, bright pink on fair skin, laying her hand directly on the mark and repeating the process with the other hand. Each slap echoing through the stone room, each one causing the girl to tremble more. The girl's knuckles turned white as she gripped the wood for dear life. The pain wasn't so bad at first, it was more the shock that brought her cries out at first. It didn't take long though for the Mistress' continuous attack on her rear began to burn, the skin heated from the increased blood-flow.

Katarina's handiwork was impressi ve and her pursuit of perfection was admirable. When she was finished, the girl had a matching pair of bright red buttocks and a matching track of tears running down her cheeks. It disappointed her slightly that the girl was already crying, she had expecte d a bit more backbone early on, but at the same time, the tears touched that sadistic centre and caused her to smile greatly. She could feel the sting in her own hands and she decided it was time to move on. The flogger would be too soft now to gain the re action she wanted. It would be too gentle and she wanted to hear the girl scream this night. The leather flogger was cast aside and Katarina reached for the long cane from her boot, the thin wood glowed from the light of the brazier, the dark varnish refle cting it brilliantly. She felt like she should warn the girl what was about to come, but it wasn't worth it, she would anticipate and brace herself, denying the unbridled scream that would surely come with the first hit.

The sound that the cane made as it sped through the air and made contact with skin was an easy favourite, the half a second of silence before the pain registered always amused and then the scream. The girl screamed beautifully, shaking and wriggling enough to wobble the wooden horse, but never once did she disobey and let go of the support beams. She held off a few moments to watch the deep purple line form across the cheeks then gave another hit just below it. Still no begging, but then again, the girl probably knew there was no point and Katarina continued on. The screams became heavy sobbing, the body trembling immensely and it please her, three stripes now, if the girl made it to five without passing out, she would be impressed. Maybe even reward her for enduring such pain. It was the first time that Katarina had seriously considered rewarding a pet of hers, but this was different. This time, she wasn't using the girl as a punching bag so much as sating her need whilst preserving the girl for another day. A novel concept, but as she watched the  fo u rth strike deepen in colour, she could tell it was a great plan.

“This next strike will be the last for today, you've done well, don't disappoint me now.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The words were almost inaudible, hoarse for screaming and crying and lack of a drink, the girl had little voice left. There was enough for one last cry as the cane came down once more, the pain radiating throughout her body, the only thing holding her off the floor was the horse , as her legs had given up long ago , and the  grip she had on it. Her hold was failing though and Katarina could see it. The Mistress admired her work, throwing the cane to the table with one hand whilst the other caressed the girl's hip.

“Keep this up, and we'll have a very good relationship.”

The girl didn't answer, but she heard movement once more moving towards the table. The tears began to run faster as she wondered what new torture would come, but instead, she found her head being lifted by her chin, the opening of a canteen placed to her lips. The rush of cold water was welcomed and she swallowed heartily, almost whimpering when it was  take n away from her. The pain in her throat eased some, but the pain in her lower back, buttocks and legs was given renewed force as she was pulled to her feet, barely able to balance. Pushed backwards, almost stumbling multiple times, she groaned as her back was pressed to the wall. It surprised her how the cool stone seemed to sooth the pain, letting herself lean back against it. There was a hand around her throat now, but she didn't care much, her body felt as if it was dying, one part at a time, her head fuzzy and spinning from the pain and the endorphins it created, she could have done without the pain, but this light headed feeling was strangely enjoyable.

T here were lips at her cheek next as fingers trailed down her abdomen, reaching between her legs and stroking the folds there. The girl wriggled slightly, her brow furrowing as she protested for the first time, but she had neither the strength or willpower  to do so for long. Katarina knew this and smirked as she moved her lips to the girl's ear.

“I promised pain, humiliation and degradation,  but I may also reward. My sweet little whore, I will make you scream through more ways than one, and eventually, you will beg for them all.”

It was inevitable that she would have to give into the sensations that her Mistress assaulted her with, her hands pressed to the wall, trying to find purchase on the stone as she feels a finger slowly work between her labia and mov ing up and down gently. The fingertip drew circles on sensitive parts whilst drawing soft gasps from the girl. The finger is then replaced by the pad of a thumb as it slips into the tight entrance that had become slick with the expert movements and the gir l moaned loudly. Her hips twisted slightly as she adjusted to the shocks of electricity that coursed through her, letting herself go and find enjoyment in what had been a more than difficult day.

Katarina was almost giddy as she watched the girl writhe on her finger, gently adding another into the hot, tight pussy. The fingers move in and out, curved gently as they create a rhythm as the thumb presses and rubs on the girl's clit. It doesn't take long for the gasps to become moans and soft cries, the girl's perfect breasts heaving as she fights to catch her breath. She speeds up the movements as the girl tighten ed on those fingers, the wetness coating Katarina's hand as she convulses and lets out a final scream. The sound catches in her throat as her Mistress' lips meet hers and the grip on her throat tightens momentarily. The girl  f ell limp, Katarina's body and the wall being the only reason she remain ed upright.

“You really are going to be a good slut for me. I'll let it slip for this one time that  I haven't heard a 'thank you' from you for being so kind.”

Stepping back, Katarina let the girl slump to the floor, grinning at the whimpers as her abused ass pressed against it. She reaches for a cloth from the table, wiping her hands clean and refuelling the brazier once more to ensure it  would  run hot until the morning. The canteen is tossed to the girl's direction and she moves to the stairs, bounding up them two at a time. Opening the heavy door, she  went  to her bed, removing a pillow from it and adding to  it two thick throws from the back of the giant mahogany wardrobe. She waste d no time in throwing them to the bottom of the staircase then grabbing for the platter of fruits, cheeses and bread that was left for her by one of the many servants.

The girl  was in a daze as she watche d it all unfold before her, The Mistress seem ed happy, picking at the grapes on the platter as  she  danced through the room, kicking the blankets and pillow ahead of her before setting it all on the floor by the brazier.

Katarina t ook one last look at the girl crawling across the floor to the food and water, a thrill running through her entire body then return ed to her room, excited and eager to plan ways to play with her new toy. The girl , left to hear the sound of wood once again  slamming against stone and a key turning as she set herself up a crude bed. She is forced to lie on her side from the pain as she eats a few morsels but sleep claims her quickly, her eyes closing as she finds herself unexpectedly revelling in the ache of her ass and the remaining tingling feeling between her thighs.


End file.
